A Hearts Downfall
by Unicorn20023
Summary: It all started with 8 year old Natsu Dragneel meeting the girl of his dreams. They become best friends and maybe more? But with everything fine and dandy, is all as it seems? Is it all too good to be true? ;)


**A Hearts Downfall**

It was mid-September 2005, when 8-year-old Natsu Dragneel returned home from the neighbourhood hospital. He was in a deep sleep, so his Mum and Dad put him to bed to rest, as his injuries had still to heal.

It was the last day of September, injuries long forgotten, when he first met her. He had been playing in the garden, alone for some time now, when the most pretty and bright girl he'd ever seen caught his eyes. She was sitting on the outside stairs of the house across the road, looking bored like he was. He took his chance.

"Hey! Do you wanna play come play in my garden?" He shouted to her, full of enthusiasm.

She looked up, and then side to side before realising it was her he was talking to. He smiled and she smiled back before replying. "Sure!"

She ran across the road in what looked like lightning speed to Natsu. As she reached his house, he opened the gleaming silver gate and welcomed her in. She was awed by the simple beauty of his garden, the plain flower pots that held a variety of colours, the luscious green grass and the small grey birdbath with dragon figurines, situated in the corner. She turned to face him with her hands linked behind her, a big smile plastered on her face.

"I'm Lucy."

"Natsu."

They talked for hours, enjoying each other's company. They played various games but mainly 'shadow chase'. Lucy couldn't play, so Natsu taught her to chase his. The sun had set, and Natsu had been called in, but both made a promise to hang out again.

He was 10 when they started having sleepovers. Natsu and Lucy were inseparable. When he first asked, his Mum smiled sweetly before telling him to have fun, he thought she would say no for sure. He had never had a sleepover before because he found it hard to make friends believe it or not.

He had never been to Lucy's house before or seen her parents as she said it was best to stay away, so he never asked.

8 years later, parents still a touchy subject, they were at a restaurant for their family dinner. Natsu had finally persuaded Lucy to come and he was glad he did. He was staring at her, she was beautiful. Her long, blonde, straight hair fell behind her shoulders and her big, brown eyes stared back.

Wait…stared back?! He turned away in embarrassment.

"So, Natsu, no girlfriend yet?" His mum asked, from across the table.

So far, she hadn't said a word to Izzy but he noticed she glanced her way more than a few times. He looked to Lucy and smiled, then took her hand under the table.

"No," he replied. "but I do have someone in mind."

His Mum smiled hesitantly and assumed it was because she thought it was cringey.

2 years later, they were at the same restaurant for their family dinner. Natsu had smiled the whole time and Lucy looked the happiest he'd ever seen.

Natsu cleared his throat. "We have some news."

His Mum and Dad shared a quizzical look. He took Lucy's hand again, but this time he made sure to take note of the coldness of metal. He looked at her and she nodded.

"We're getting married." He stated with a huge grin.

Silence. Both his Mum and Dad were frozen stiff. His Mum dropped her fork causing a clattering noise, breaking the silence. Natsu watched as his parents had a stare down and then a silent argument.

His Mum sighed. "Max, you can't marry Lucy, I'm sorry."

The grin had been long lost.

He was 20, he wasn't some child! Nor was he asking for permission!

"And why not?!" He spat out.

"You see Natsu…you were in an accident, when you were younger." She said.

"Head injury." His Dad stated.

"We didn't want to damage you more, by telling you when she started showing up." She said, solemnly.

Natsu turned to Lucy who wore a very sad facial expression, with a tear sliding down her face. The saddest of the sad. He looked at his parents and then back. Lucy was gone, completely.

"You never recovered." Was the last thing he heard from his father, as darkness took over, from the realisation that the last 12 years of his life were nothing but a figment of his imagination.

THE END

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for reading! I know that some stuff in this doesn't correspond like dates from fairy tail but I just kind of made it up.**

 **For those of you who are reading my other fanfiction "That Day", my laptop managed to wipe itself and wasn't working so the chapter I was nearly finished with is gone but hopefully it should be updated soon. Sorry.**

 **Thanks again!** **?**


End file.
